Operation Renovation
by Pogona104
Summary: "I hate you!" Those words from Lincoln stung the younger siblings more than they ever thought possible. But Lola thinks she found the ultimate way to say sorry.


**So this is my first _Loud House_ story. I truly hope you'll let me know what you'll think of this. And please, whether you choose to praise or despise this story please use respectful language. That's all I ask. And of course, all constructive criticism is fully welcomed and encouraged. So please read and enjoy!**

 **And of course, _The Loud House_ and its characters belongs to ****Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lola took a shaky breath as she lied down on her bed, not caring if she'd wrinkle her pink pageant gown. Her brother's words still echoed in her mind, stuck on rewind as the scene continuously overlaid her thoughts.

 _"I hate you! I hate you!"_

Just three words. And yet it felt like Lincoln hurled all of Lola's trophies right at her heart. She blinked a tear away. Lincoln hated her! Lincoln had never been that angry with them before.

But why did she care? It wasn't like anyone ever said they hated her. All the Loud siblings had said they hated each other at some point and then moved on from it. Lola could recall having said she hated her own twin and the same with Lana.

But they moved on! After those three little words they'd be mad for a day or two and everything would return to normalcy.

 _"I hate you!"_

Clenching her bed sheet, eyes tightened shut. _So why can't I let go of this?_ Lola gritted her teeth. And did Lincoln really mean it?

Lola groaned and wiped the moister off her eyes and jumped off bed. "I'm gonna organize my shoes," she muttered to no one.

Trudging to the inside of her and Lana's walk in closet. Lola knelt down on the other side of the closet and began moving around her slippers, shoes, sandals, and heels to where she felt necessitated.

As Lola reorganized her set something caught the six-year-old's attention, the dull glint what made her aware of the belt lying on ground. Did Lana even own a snake leather belt? Lola went to pick it up when the belt crumbled in her grasp. She screamed, flinging the shedded snakeskin.

"Lana!" she hollered. "If I ever find that snake in my closet it's becoming my new pair of shoes!"

"I have never felt so embarrassed in my life, Clyde!"

"Wha–?" Lola's eyes widened. That was Lincoln! As Lincoln continued speaking to Clyde she realized the voice was coming from Lincoln's room, which was located right next to her closet.

Lola ditched her shoes and propped her ear against the paper thin walls to hear in on the conversation with Clyde. She could hear Lincoln fine, but Clyde not at all, meaning they must be speaking through walkie-talkies or phone.

Lola could tell her brother was upset, his cracked voice made that clear. "I really mean it, Clyde. I just want nothing to do with them ever again. They're just the worst sisters ever!"

Lola's lip quivered. She had nothing to say about her brother's outburst.

Lincoln wanted nothing to do with her?

Lola got misty eyed. A lump in her throat threatening to choke her as she shakily inched away from the wall, her arms trembling.

She was the worst sister ever?

Despite the distance from the closet wall Lola was still close enough to hear Lincoln sigh, breaking Lola from her thoughts and prompting her to stay put. Lola rested her hands on her thighs as she kneeled on the floor.

This time Lincoln's voice was calmer but heavily upset.

"I really wish I was over exaggerating." Lincoln sniffled. "There are times I really feel more like everyone's personal plaything, a prop that can just be tossed back into the closet when my use runs out." Lincoln huffed. "Fitting since my room is a closet! I can barely walk five steps before hitting the wall.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," continued Lincoln. "Sometimes I just don't want to have nothing to do with any of them."

Lola blinked at the floor. Did Lincoln really not want anything to do with her anymore? She didn't want to hear more. She walked out of the closet and made her way to the hall when she bumped into someone.

Lola clenched her fist, ready to yell at the offender for possibly smudging her gown, but those thoughts died in the back of her throat at seeing her brother. "L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked down, his eyes still puffy from earlier in the afternoon. Lola nearly lurched back but her legs were paralyzed as she waited for her brother's acknowledgment.

Lincoln simply stared at her, not smiling but not angry either. Just more surprised, or at least Lola thought he was. "Oh, sorry, Lola. I didn't see you there."

Normally Lola would shout but instead she cleared her throat and acted more cordial as she brushed the dust off her gown. "No, no. It's all right."

Lincoln raised a brow at her. "Um, are you sure? Normally you'd–"

"I said I'm fine!" Lola bit her tongue for that outburst. She chuckled nervously. "Sorry abut that. So, Lincoln, what were you doing?"

"Just going to the bathroom." Lincoln sighed as he stepped past her. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go." And Lincoln walked off.

Lola slapped herself for her slipup. Last thing she needed to do was give her brother another reason to hate her.

Hearing the door to the bathroom closing Lola saw the door to Lincoln's empty room and stepped inside. And it was cramped. Immediately to her right was Lincoln's bed and to the left his desk. And not much space for walking. It was surprising that everyone could even fit in this room.

Lola looked back through the open door when she heard the toilet flush. Lola ran out of Lincoln's room and entered through the closest door.

"May I help you?" asked a lisped voice.

"Huh?" Lola looked over to her second youngest sibling, the toddler barely glancing at her from her desk as she conducted some kind of experiment involving a glass dome that was containing a brown goop, the glass case itself surrounded by rods that had electricity flowing through it.

Lola sighed.

"Lisa," she uttered. Lola heard Lincoln's door close as she walked over to Lisa. "What are you doing."

"Just conducting a small experiment by passing an electrical current through several amino acids, nucleobasis, lipids, in an environment that approximates what that of primordial Earth would have looked like."

"Uh?"

Lisa sighed. "I'm trying to create artificial life."

"Oh, that," Lola stated as she edged closer. "Um, Lisa, may I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

It was now that Lisa actually turned her attention away from her experiment to focus on her. Lola bit her lip as she fumbled with the right words. "Has Lincoln seemed more depressed since earlier."

Lola honestly thought Lisa would brush off her question and make a statement that she was over thinking it. Instead she got an entirely different response, the four-year-old fidgeting as Lisa averted her gaze from Lola.

Lisa rubbed her glasses with the hem of her green sweater and looked at her as stoically as possible, the faint crack in her voice being the only noticeable sign she was feeling the same thing as her. Lisa sighed.

"So I see you also have similar reservations about our elder brother's earlier apoplectic outburst upon us." Lisa breathed. "I can't say it wasn't warranted, however abrasive his words were."

Lola only nodded. "I just wish I knew what to do about it."

"We could offer our admission of guilt."

"Huh?"

"We apologize."

"And I will, but I want to have something spectacular to show how sorry I am. I just don't know what," Lola said in defeat. "What am I doing?" Lola's sudden outburst caught Lisa off guard, the younger jumping a bit. But Lola ignored this. "I'm Lola Loud and I don't just surrender. I take action!" Lola slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "We'll find a way to make it up to him."

"And how to you propose we do this?" queried Lisa.

Lola groaned in annoyance at her lack of an answer. "I haven't got the slightest of clue. Not yet at least. Hmm? What about you?" Lola pointed at Lisa. "You have a big brain, any bright ideas?"

"I haven't gotten an idea on how to be lifting our elder brother's mood." Lisa rubbed her chin. "But I suppose I could get working on something for this quandary we've gotten ourselves into."

Lola groaned. "Forget about the laundry, Lisa. Ugh, I'm going to try think of something for this problem."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Very well. I'll be up here if you are needing an assist. In the meantime, I must get back to my projects."

Lola only nodded as she walked back into the hallway. Lola decided to head down stairs, not really wanting to go back into her room. Her shoes could be organized later. Right now she had to be finding a way to make things right with Lincoln.

 _Thump!_

Lola turned to her right, peering into Lynn and Lucy's shared room. Inside, Lynn was practicing football, her body hurling against a padded mannequin that slammed against the wall. She gave a victory cry, slamming the football on the ground.

Lola trudged to the stairs to find Lori and Leni ambling up the steps, the two guffawing over the latest gossip and taking selfies with Leni's cell phone. The only thing missing was Lori not texting Bobbie nonstop.

But Lola didn't care at the moment. She needed to find a way to get back on her brother's good side. And how were the others not affected by what Lincoln had said to all of them? Didn't they care that Lincoln hated them?

Didn't they want their brother's love back?

Lola walked into the living room to find her twin, Lana, on the couch watching TV, the girl in overalls slumped as she leaned her weight on her elbow and head propped upon her palm, and her eyes were mere tired slits, barely open. Lana sighed as Lola approached her.

"Are you thinking about Lincoln, too?"

Lana jumped lightly, but she eased back into a sitting position. "Thought you were Lucy for a second." Lola huffed, her eyes rolling at such a comment. "But yeah. I just can't believe he hates us."

Fresh streams slid down her cheeks.

Lola hopped on to the couch and gave her twin a hug.

"We really screwed up this time," Lana started. "All because we couldn't control ourselves and now Lincoln hates us."

"Hey, don't worry. Me and Lisa are trying to find away to make things right." Lola gloomily looked at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. "I just can't think of anything."

"Hey, don't fret. I'm sure the three of us can think of something." Lana smiled, enough to assure Lola of her sister's words. "Hey, what does Lincoln like?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Think about it. Perhaps if we can think of what Lincoln likes we can figure out what to do to make him love us again."

"Can't hurt," Lola stated. There's Ace Savvy, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, video games, comics. "Ugh, this isn't helping!"

"How about we take a break and watch TV, then?" Lana suggested. "We have all day to figure this out."

"All day? I want Lincoln to care about us now!"

Lana flared her arms. "And so do I! I love Lincoln. He's my only brother and the fact he hates me now makes me feel like the worst sister ever. I don't think I can even live with myself now."

Lana wrapped her arms around her legs and sniffled. "He actually hates us now. He hates us," she whimpered.

Lola leaned her head against Lana's and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she two was getting misty eyed. "I know how you're feeling. I can't even stop thinking about what he told us."

 _"They're just the worst sisters ever!"_ echoed her brother's voice. Lola blinked a few tears. "We're the worst sisters ever!"

"Okay, lumpy, let's tear down that house!" hollered a masculine voice.

The twins looked up to see a repeat episode of Extreme Home Wreckers, a television series where three handymen travel the country renovating homes for needy families in seven days. The man who yelled the order Lola recognized as Eddy.

And driving the excavator was quickly recognized to be Ed, with the side occupant they recognized as Double D. The twins watched the scene with mild interest as Ed plowed the excavator's bucket through the roof of the home and began tearing down the wall in the process. As the excavator demolished another section of the house a panicked voice cried out.

"Stop! What are you doing?" The three handymen stopped, the camera angle turning to show a bald man in his mid thirties with a mortified face as he angrily glared at the devastation. "That's my house you're tearing down!"

"Oh my!" Double D exclaimed, grabbing the blue prints. Eddy snatched the paper, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Ed, you dolt, you tore down the wrong house!"

"Get over here you home wreckers!" the man yelled.

"Run away!" the three handymen yelled as the bald man chased after them as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Just wait until you hear from my lawyer, Plank!"

The twins chuckled as the scene of the episode unfolded. It was a wonder how the three got out of that jam and managed to both fix the man's house and completely renovate the right house in seven days.

But the brief humor was a much welcoming relief from the burden of their brother's hatred of them. And it sparked an idea.

"Lana," Lola started, "I think I might have thought of a way to help make our brother loves us again! Follow me, I'm calling an emergency little sister meeting."

"Can I join?"

"Ahh!" yelped both as they lurched off the couch to see Lucy sitting cross legged on the other side of the couch.

"Why do you keep popping out of nowhere?" Lola shouted.

"Sigh," said Lucy in a depressed, monotone voice. "I've been here the whole time."

"Okay." Lola eyed Lucy suspiciously. "But why do you want to help?"

"Sigh. I feel bad for playing a hand in making our brother hate us and I wish to make amends." Lucy's lower lip quivered, her arms trembling as she brought her hands above her heart. Her voice slightly broke from her usual monotone. "I can't bare the further suffering of existence without my brother's love and acceptance."

Lola and Lana placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. "All right, you can come with us," Lola said.

Lucy followed the twins up into their room, which Lola left to fetch Lisa and returned with the second youngest.

"Okay, so as you are all aware I called this emergency younger sibling meeting to earn our brother's forgiveness." The other three sisters nodded. "Good."

"But how are we going to do this?" Lana asked Lola.

"Simple. We're gonna surprise Lincoln by giving him a bigger room!"

"What?" the three sisters asked in unison.

Lola glanced at them. "You heard me. We're giving Lincoln a bigger room." She folded her arms across her chest confidently.

"But how would giving Lincoln a larger room help us?" Lucy asked. "And how would we even do such a thing?"

"Earlier today I overheard a conversation he had with Clyde." Lola receded back from the angry glares she got from the three. But Lola wasn't having it. She flailed her fists upward. "It wasn't on purpose! These walls are so thin I wouldn't have been surprised if I had heard him from the bathroom."

The other sisters calmed down, and Lisa spoke up. "And pray tell us, elder sibling, how do you propose we accomplish such an endeavor?"

"With all four of us working together," Lola announced. "You and Lana are going to be crucial for this to work. Understand?"

Lisa stroked her chin when her eyes beamed. "Oh, I see," Lisa started. "You want me to shrink Lincoln and his personal items to give him more space. To think I underestimated you intelligence."

Lola slapped her face. "No, you dummy. I want the four of us to renovate Lincoln's room!"

Lisa frowned. "To think I overestimated your intelligence."

Lola's balled fists began to tremble as she marched closer to Lisa. Lana ran in-between her and Lisa. "So what gave you the idea to renovate our brother's room?" Lana asked. The older twin flashed a toothy smile.

Lola relaxed and straightened the tiara on her head. She smiled. "From that show we watched earlier. Extreme Home Wreckers."

"So you mean to tell us is that you want us to fortuitously raze someone else's property in the attempt of refurbishing our brother's room?" Lisa asked candidly.

"No!" Lola shouted. "We're not _raising_ someone else's home. We're giving Lincoln a bigger room, and only Lincoln's room."

Lisa slapped her forehead.

"So," Lucy started, "how exactly are Lana and Lisa crucial for this?"

"We'll need Lana's field of expertise in carpentry if we're gonna pull this off. And Lisa isn't a slouch either. Lisa knows the layout of the house and how best to ensure structural integrity."

Lisa nodded. "I suppose Lana and I can initiate the conceptual designs for this promising project of yours." Lana nodded in agreement to Lisa's initiative.

"But how are we going to surprise Lincoln?" Lucy asked. "I'm quite certain he'd notice our presence in his room. And I'm sure the other sisters would figure it out too."

"While concurring with Lucy's perceptiveness on the matter, I must also add that our parental units might voice their verbal opposition to this undertaking of yours," Lisa said.

"I was thinking," Lana started. "While I can see Mom and Dad being a problem, why don't we ask the older sisters for help? Lori could take Lincoln to a comic book store or somethin'. And I'm sure they'd also find a way to distract Mom and Dad."

"And Luan's joinery skills would be an additional asset to the cause," added Lisa.

All valid points, Lola had to agree with. Lori was the only one who could drive so her taking Lincoln off the property would give them as much time to do their project. And any number of their siblings would be useful with keeping the parents distracted. And several of Luan's April Fools pranks required some carpentry experience, so additional knowledge would make their operation run more smoothly.

But… "They don't deserve it," Lola stated candidly. Before the others could protest Lola added, "Look, do you see the other sibling upset about this? Are they all gathering around trying to earn Lincoln's forgiveness?" No one answered. "I thought so. Last I saw Lynn was practicing sports and Lori and Leni were gossiping. They clearly don't have remorse for what they did. And plus, they'd be more of a hindrance."

Before the others could oppose, Lola continued. "Think about it. Lori would probably try to oversee everything. Leni would be a hazard around power tools. Luna, I think, has band practice all week. Luan would probably prank the entire project. Lynn's recklessness would probably hinder our progress. And Lily… well, Lily's just a baby. She can't do much. And let's be honest. Lincoln's hatred is with us and our older sisters. Not with Lily."

The others murmured their agreements at Lola's statement. And so it would just be the four of them.

"But that still doesn't answer how we're going to do this without alerting the others," Lucy stated.

"And no doubt we'll need supplies for this undertaking," Lisa added. "And I don't think it'll be cheap."

"No worries, Lisa," Lana started, patting the prodigy on the shoulder a little too hard, "I have all the supplies we'll need in the garage."

Lisa grumbled from the rough patting as she corrected her glasses. Composed, she said, "That's all fine and all, but we still have to concoct a plan to keep the family occupied so they'll be none the wiser."

And Lola still had yet to think of a solution for this conundrum.

"Wait," Lucy said. "We were all supposed to go out to the show tomorrow and then head out to eat."

A light bulb went off in Lola's head, as did the other sisters for they all shared the same smirk. Lola all ready knew Lincoln wouldn't be going since it was a chick flick they were all seeing. And he made it clear he didn't want to be near his sisters so Mom and Dad agreed to let him stay home.

"And that movie is supposed to be… what, two hours?" Lola said.

"Two hours and forty-five minutes," corrected Lisa. "Plus the nearest movie theater is approximately an hour away. So that is an additional two hours in travel time. And with the local eatery we could approximate that the entirety of the day would give us five and a half hours."

The girls cheered.

"But I wanted to see that movie!" Lana complained.

"Well tough luck," Lola said. "As much as I have been waiting to see this movie Lincoln takes priority." Lisa and Lucy nodded to the agreement, with Lana begrudgingly agreeing as well.

"Another potential obstruction, I might add," Lisa said, getting the other's attention. "We'd still have to convince out parental units to leave us in the care of our elder brother."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Lucy said. "Lincoln and Clyde did babysit Lily while we all went to Aunt Ruth's that one weekend." She, Lola, and Lisa shivered at the memory of their visit.

"I still think you're overreacting," Lana said. "Going to Aunt Ruth's is fun!"

Lola: "I must agree with Lucy. If Mom and Dad trusted Lincoln to watch Lily, they should be able to let Lincoln watch us."

"And if they refuse?" asked Lisa. "Or if Lincoln declines?"

"Then we'll figure something else out," Lola said.

Lisa was content enough with the response to nod. But another issue was still at hand. "So given the chance our parental units do agree to let Lincoln watch us, how are we going to refurbish his room under our brother's surveillance?"

The room was silent.

Until Lisa spoke up again. "Fortunately, I have a concoction that should help with this."

"What is it?" Lola asked, squinting suspiciously at her younger sister.

"A sedative."

"Uh, what?" Lola asked. She looked at the other two sisters who only shrugged. She looked back to Lisa.

"Sedatives are a depressant of the central nervous system that works by increasing the brain's production gamma-aminobutyric acid levels to create a calming effect…" Lisa stopped at noticing the dull looks she was receiving. She groaned. "They'll put him to sleep."

A chorus of "Oh's" echoed the room.

"Okay, so it looks like we have our plan," Lola announced.

"Now if you'll all excuse me my elder sibling, Lana and I have to begin the plan and preparations," Lisa said. Lola nodded as she and Lucy left the toddler's room.

 **…..**

"Uh, no," Lola said flatly.

The evening had come and Lana was sent to fetch Lola and Lucy so Lisa could go over the blueprints for expanding Lincoln's room. And Lola was not pleased with the designs.

"And what do you mean by _no_?" asked an exasperated Lana as Lisa pinched the ridge of her nose.

Lola folded her arms. "I said I wanted to expand Lincoln's room…" Lola gritted her teeth with such force they felt close to shattering. Lola slammed her finger onto the blueprints. "…not sacrifice my closet!"

"Well how else did you expect to expand his room?" rebuked Lisa.

"I don't know. I thought we'd expand outwards, or somethin' that doesn't sacrifice my closet!"

"Lana and I did consider such a scenario but we lack the sufficient amount of supplies and tools to perform such a task," Lisa explained. "And it's not like I'm asking you to relinquish the whole entirety of your closet. Just half! I'll be relinquishing half of my closet space, too!"

"But according to this," Lola continued, pointing at the designs, "we'll have to also renovate my room!"

"It's my room, too, Lola!" reminded Lana, arms flailed. "And I'm all for it!"

"Can it!" Lola returned her attention to Lisa. "Why on earth would we have to change my room, too?"

"Because the closet door would need to me moved since that half would be refurbished as Lincoln's room and since your bed is situated where the new door would need to be added that too would need to be moved," explained Lisa.

Lola growled. "I'm not downsizing my closet!" Lola folded her arms and looked away. "Humph."

"And why would a smaller closet be a problem?" Lucy finally asked. "Even at half the size it'll still be twice the size of mine and Lynn's."

Lola spared her a glance. "Because closet space is sacred, especially to one as valuable as me."

Lana and Lisa rolled their eyes and Lucy sighed.

"Then it appears our elder brother will remain condemned to his closet of a bedroom," Lisa told her, pocketing the blueprints. "Let's go."

Lola snapped out of her pose when she heard this, turning to see Lucy, Lana, and Lisa walking out of Lisa's room, heads lowered. But before Lisa left she stopped at the doorway and stared at her coldly.

For once Lola felt unnerved being beneath the toddler's gaze.

"I leave you with this one question. Which is most important? Our brother's forgiveness and affection or your materialistic closet?" And Lisa left.

Lola screamed.

This wasn't fair! And Lola knew it to be, as she left Lisa's room and trudged to her own, fortunately empty of her twin and the others. Lola hoped onto her bed and lied down and faced the ceiling.

"Lisa is the one in the wrong," Lola told herself. She slammed her fists repeatedly on her bed. "Sacrificing my closet? Who do they think they are?"

And that wasn't all! According to the plans, on top of having to move her closet door her bed would have to be moved. She didn't want to move her bed. She didn't want her closet shrunken.

 _"Which is most important? Our brother's forgiveness and affection or your materialistic closet?"_ echoed Lisa's question.

Lola growled. She wanted both! She wanted her brother's forgiveness and her closet space. Her brother's affection and her intact closet. Was that wrong?

 _"Which is most important? Our brother's forgiveness and affection or your materialistic closet?"_

Lola sighed and fists loosened as she jumped off the bed and returned to her closet. It was large and she couldn't imagine it being smaller. But what was more important? Her brother or her closet?

And Lola had her answer.

And she best find the others before she changed her mind. And a quick search around the house and she found the three sitting on the sofa watching TV. Lola sighed and walked in front of the TV, surprising them.

"Lola?" Lana asked.

Lola looked at them with a frown and nodded. "Yes."

The three were silent with Lisa was the first to speak up. "Excuse me?"

"I said yes," Lola repeated. "I thought about what you said and I chose Lincoln."

"So you're actually gonna sacrifice your closet for this?" Lucy asked, her monotone holding a questionable vibe. "That's uncharacteristically kind of you."

"Now are you certain about this?" Lisa questioned, raising a brow. "Once we start this there's no going back."

"Are you going to accept by consent or not?" she yelled.

"Yes, yes," Lisa replied hurriedly. She and the other three smiled, the act seemingly contagious since Lola felt the upward tug on her lips.

"So it seems Operation Renovation is a go for tomorrow!" Lana announced triumphantly. The room went silent and Lana squirmed uncomfortably from the stares she was receiving. "What?"

"Nothing," Lisa said. "It's just that was really clever."

"It really was," Lola added. "I just love the tune to that."

"Keep it up and perhaps Lincoln will start coming to you for naming his schemes," Lucy added.

Lana blushed at the compliments and soon afterwards they left the living room to start the preparations for Operation Renovation.

 **…..**

"Okay, kids, let's get going," Mom hollered from the doorway, holding Lily. It was now about noon and time to initiate Operation Renovation. "We best be going now if we're gonna beat the crowds."

"Comin', honey," Dad said with Luna, Lynn, and Lisa following behind him.

Lola was sitting on the left side of the couch with Lincoln sitting on the right. Lincoln had given her no indication of having acknowledged her presence, which saddened her. But that all would change later.

Lola looked towards Lisa, who nodded. By then the rest of the sibling had entered by the doorway, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa edging away from the crowd as Dad walked over to Mom.

Lola made her way to the other younger siblings.

"Welp, looks like everyone's here, hun," Dad said. "Now you sure you don't want to come with us, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shook his head. "I'm sure, but thanks anyway," he said gloomily.

Dad frowned but nodded anyway. "Well, all right, son. We'll be back around five-thirty or six at the latest." Lincoln nodded and they were about to leave when Lucy spoke up.

"Dad."

Both parents jumped in fright before realizing it was Lucy who had spoken. "Y-Yes, Lucy."

"If it's all right with you and Mom, may I stay here with Lincoln?"

Both parents were silent and before either could speak Lana added, "And me, too. I couldn't get my snake to eat this morning and I wanted to keep an eye on him." Lana flashed a toothy smile.

"And I too wish to stay home as well, as a few of the experiments I am conducting are quite volatile and require my utmost observation," Lisa said.

"And I'd like to stay home, too," Lola stated. "I'm working on a very important victory speech for next weeks pageant and I need to make sure it's perfect."

The parents looked at each other in surprise, and Lola spared a glance at Lincoln. Lola would've laughed if it weren't for the real reason the four wanted to stay home. But the dumbstruck look Lincoln had was priceless.

"Well, I don't know," Mom said. "Lynn, do you have any thoughts?"

Dad stroked his chin. "Well, I'm not sure–"

"If I may interject," interrupted Lisa. "I would like to take the moment to remind you that Lincoln has babysat Lily in the past, and I'm quite certain Lincoln can manage four of his younger siblings."

The parents shared a glance and shrugged. "I guess you have a point there," Dad said there. "Lincoln, are you willing to watch over your younger sisters."

Each of the younger siblings gave their best pleading faces, Lola and Lana giving the best puppy faces they could muster.

Lincoln relented. "Sure, Dad. I'll watch them."

 _Faze one, complete,_ Lola thought.

"Okay, girls, I expect you four to be on your best behavior," Mom said. "All right?"

The four younger girls all agreed and the parents ushered the older girls through the door. "Okay, kids, lets get going before we get stuck in traffic," Mom said.

"Yeah, cause I sure don't want any of that _jam_ , ha, ha! Get it?" Luan asked, a chorus of groans being her response.

"Ha, ha, good one, Luan!" Dad said, closing the door behind him.

The remaining girls glanced at Lincoln, who only looked at them with no discernable emotion. He wasn't angry, but he didn't seem pleased either. He was frowning and rubbed his arm.

"So," began Lincoln, "you all wanted to stay home instead of going to the movies?"

"That is affirmative," Lisa said.

"For what reason?" Lincoln asked, surprising the girls.

The girls were silent for a bit but Lucy was the one to come forward. "We wanted to spend time with you," she said in monotone. "We've hardly had the time to spend with you and we wanted to reconcile for what happened yesterday."

"Oh, that," Lincoln said as he rubbed his arm, looking away from them. "Look, about that–"

"So to begin our reconciliation I concocted us some refreshing beverages," Lisa began, holding a plastic platter of assorted drinks. "Pink lemonade for Lola, blueberry juice for Lana, blackberry juice for Lucy, orange juice for you, Lincoln, and Kiwi juice me."

Each of the girls and Lincoln took a sip after thanking Lisa. After Lincoln gulped his cup he had a smile.

"Glad you remembered I like pulp in mine," commented Lincoln.

Lola grimaced at the very thought of pulp and would never understand why her brother loved it so much.

Lisa smiled. "It was no problem."

Lincoln cleared his throat. "Now, girls, about yessstuuurdaaaay," he said, slurring his words. "I reeeaaaalyyyyyyy…" Lincoln's eyes began to droop, his body slumping over as he struggled to stay standing.

Lola resisted the urge to laugh, something she found difficult considering her brother looked like a drunkard as he stumbled over his feet. "Wha da you p-p-puuuttt in th-th-thhhooeess–" And Lincoln collapsed into Lucy's arms.

"Lisa, you're sure you didn't kill him, right?" Lola asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes as she walked towards Lucy and Lincoln, grabbing the latter's feet as Lucy and her propped Lincoln onto the sofa. "I'm positive," Lisa replied. "The sedatives are just performing their function."

"Awe," he's so cute when he sleeps," Lana gushed as Lisa draped a blanket over Lincoln. And Lola for once found herself agreeing with her twin.

"So how long will he be out for?" Lucy asked Lisa.

"I gave him a low dose, so he should be unconscious for the next five hours."

"Just as we planned it," Lola reminded everyone. "So we best get started now. Lisa, Lana, get what you need from the garage. Lucy, with me, we need to empty Lincoln's room and empty our closets."

The four split into two and in twenty minutes their tasks were completed. Lincoln's room was now completely empty, as were the twins and Lisa's closets.

"Looks bigger," Lucy remarked as they all stood in the center of Lincoln's room. And Lola agreed, and Lisa and Lana nodded. Without the bed and desk the space really opened up.

"And it's about to get even bigger," Lana stated, holding a sledgehammer.

"Now before you begin," Lisa started, writing several large red X's on the wall, "this is where you are going to have to strike if you're going to avoid hitting any of the 2x4's. Now before we begin safety first." Lisa handed everyone some safety goggles and dust masks.

The girls accepted them but Lola stared at hers. "Uh, do you have any in pink?" Lisa stared at her with a deadpan look. Lisa didn't even make a comment. "Okay, I was only asking."

Lola put on the goggles and dust mask and stepped back as Lisa ushered them away from Lana. Given the okay by Lisa, Lana heaved the sledgehammer upon the marked X's and the dust filled the room.

"Wow," Lana remarked. "All ready and the room looks gigantic!"

"I must concur with your observation, elder sibling," Lisa said, drawing the next round of X's on the wall that separated this room from Lola. "And it's only going to get bigger from here on out. And the wall is ready for dismantling."

Lana grinned as her grip tightened around her sledgehammer, her grin widening as she made her way to the next wall. Lola swallowed the lump in her throat as Lana raised the sledgehammer. This was for the best. Lola looked away.

The wood splintered and dust engulfed the room again.

Lana wiped the sweat off her forehead and beamed with pride. "Not too shabby," she said. "Now I just gotta remove the 2x4s. Anyone see my drill?"

"Here you go."

Lana jumped at Lucy's sudden appearance with the drill, the sledgehammer busting through the wall. Lola, Lucy, and Lisa panicked.

"No worries," Lana said hurriedly. "This is routine damage around here. I can get this patched up in no time."

"Nice going Louds!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Dang it," the four uttered.

The four Loud siblings looked through the new window to see their elderly neighbor looking back at them with a scowl.

"Any particular reason why a sledgehammer came busting through my wall?" Mr. Grouse hollered.

The girls sweat dropped. It was Lisa who spoke up. "Sorry, Mr. Grouse, we'll be sure to repair our oversight."

Lana quickly repaired the holes of both Lincoln and then Mr. Grouse's wall, and then the real work began. The minutes turned to hours and progress was finally taking shape. Much of the dust had been cleaned, – and Lola was getting first dibs on the shower, no buts! – the closet doorframes to both the twins and Lisa and Lily's rooms have been moved and the new wall had been put into place. And now all they needed to do was place all of Lincoln's stuff back into his new room.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Lola turned to see Lisa on the left side of the room positioning two interior panel doors against the wall. Lisa looked towards the three with a smile. "Well, considering we've expanded Lincoln's room I figured he deserved his own closet."

"Lisa, that's brilliant!" Lana exclaimed. "And how did I not think of that?"

"That really is such a thoughtful idea," added Lucy.

Lisa beamed under the praise. "It's not really praise worthy at all. Just seemed like the right thing to do."

Lola stood quietly as she watched Lisa take in the praise. It was a really good idea. And Lola really did like the idea of her brother having his own closet, rather than living in one for a change.

But seeing those panel doors on what was once her portion of closet didn't settle with her.

"Um, are you all right, Lola?"

"Huh?" Lola jumped a bit. Gaining her composure she saw that Lisa and the others were staring at her with concerned look.

Lisa spoke again. "I said are you all right? You've been sort of silent there."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Lola said as she walked towards the group. "Mm, it's just I feel that Lincoln's bed would work best over here and the closet should go over there."

"Any particular reason why?" Lucy asked.

Lola shook her head. "No. I just think it looks better that way."

The other girls just shrugged and went with it. And ten minutes later the doors were up. And another ten minutes and Lincoln's bed was propped along the left side of the wall and Lincoln's desk was situated under the circular window.

"And we're done," Lisa proclaimed, "and with fifteen minutes to spare till the sedatives wear off."

The three girls cheered in triumph. "We better get to Lincoln so we can get ready to surprise him," Lana said.

"Let's get going," Lucy said.

"Wait, where's Lola?" Lisa asked.

The three girls looked around to find her missing. They called around but never got a response. Lana growled. "Ooh, she better not be trying to take full credit for this!"

The squeaky turning of the shower's faucets caught their ears. They peaked out of Lincoln's door to find a plume of steam billowing out from the bathroom door, Lola exiting with a pink towel wrapped around her body and hair.

Lola returned their incredulous faces with an irritated scowl. "What? Did you honestly think I would want to present myself looking like that?" Lola gestured to them, their clothes, skin, and hair as pale as Lucy's skin.

And they then felt the sudden sweat, muck, and grime buildup on their skin. Lola merely blinked and now their was a fight over the bathroom.

"Savages," she uttered. Lola sighed as she traversed the hall back to her room. She needed to make herself glorified again. And then she'd _never_ lift a finger again!

And now with the other sisters out of the shower the girls were ready to begin Lincoln's surprise.

 **…..**

"Ugh."

"Shush, he's arousing from his sedation."

Was that Lisa? It sounded like her, if the lisp was any indication. But the pounding in his head made it hard to be certain. He groaned again trying to focus through the room spinning around him.

Or was he spinning?

Lincoln pushed himself up into a seated position despite the vertigo and spotted Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lucy standing in front of him, all of them smiling.

"About time you are waking up," Lisa said. "You were six minutes past my estimated calculations."

Lincoln rubbed his head as he stared at the fur in a daze. Suddenly the room began to remain steady and his thoughts were recollecting. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Lisa spiked your drink," Lana calmly said.

"You what?" Lincoln yelled.

"No, don't do that!" Lisa warned. It was too late. Lincoln towered over the girls when the room then spun beneath his feet, glimmers of light flashing in and out of existence around him.

Lincoln collapsed back onto the sofa.

Lisa sighed. "I tried to tell you."

Lincoln ignored her as he clenched his fist. "Why did you drug me? And what time is it?" He looked at the clock and gasped. "5:06?" he hollered.

"Relax," Lucy said calmly. "We just needed you sleeping so we could work on a surprise for you."

Lincoln gripped the sofa's arm, still irritated by the girl's brazen move on drugging him. But he was peaked enough to grumble, "What surprise?"

The twins beamed and pulled him off the couch. "We'll show you!" they shrieked, pulling him towards the stairs. Lincoln felt sick. He tried to call out but Lucy placed a pillowcase over his head.

"Put this on," Lucy had said. "We don't want to ruin it."

The twin made a mad dash to the right, accidentally hurling Lincoln against the wall in the process as they continued pulling him down the hall. "Sorry about that, Lincoln," Lisa exclaimed from behind.

And the running ceased. Lincoln could sense he was in his room. He clenched his fists. This charade was over! Lincoln pulled off the pillowcase, his face red when he face the girls. "Okay, I want answers. What in the world…" The surrounding were starting to register in his mind. "…were you…" The expansion of his room left his agape. "…doing?"

Lincoln looked around. This was not his room. This had a dream as there was no way this could be real. He spun around to find his bed on the left side of the elongated room and a closet door on the right. This room had to be nearly twice the size of his room.

"Surprise!"

Lincoln spun around to see his sisters' smiles even wider than before.

"Do you love it?" Lola and Lana shrieked.

Lincoln was dumbstruck. "B-b-but, how?"

Lisa walked up to him while adjusting her glasses. She smiled. "After we sedated you we began the tedious task of refurbishing your room. I hope it's to your liking."

Lincoln did a double take. All he'd need was some Ace Savvy posters and the room would be perfect. But yes, he did love it. "I do, b-but why?"

And then the girls averted their gaze, Lana and Lola twiddling their fingers and Lucy and Lisa fidgeting beneath his question. Lola stepped forward, tears threatening to spill. "We wanted to say sorry."

"Lincoln, I don't normally like sharing innate human emotions, but…" Lisa broke down in tears as she latched onto his legs with such force it nearly knocked him over. "Please forgive us for our callous behavior towards you!" she sobbed.

The remaining three lunged at him, this time knocking him to the ground as they cried.

"Please don't hate us anymore, big brother," wept Lucy. "I can't bear the suffering of this existence being underneath your scorn."

Lincoln's eyes widened at the revelation. That was what they were talking about. "Girls–"

"Please don't stay mad at as, Lincy," Lana sobbed. "We're so sorry for being so stupid yesterday. Just please forgive us."

"Guys, please just–"

"We're so sorry for being the worst sisters ever," Lola wept. "We don't even deserve you as our brother!"

 _What did Lola just say?_ "Guy!"

The four finally stopped crying and they got off of him, though still clearly distressed from the lip quivers and sniffling. "You are not the worst sisters ever," Lincoln told them.

"Yes we are!" Lola shouted. "I even heard you yesterday."

Lincoln's heart sank at hearing Lola remind him of that. Lincoln was ready to kick himself but he needed to assure the girls of his love.

Lincoln breathed. "Girls," he said cooingly. "I don't hate you. And you four… All _ten_ of you are the greatest sisters anyone could ever ask for."

Lucy's lower lip quivered. "But you said–"

And Lincoln sighed in shame. He eyed Lucy, or rather the bangs that obscured her eyes. "I know what I said. And it isn't true." Lincoln eyed the rest of them. "I should have never said I hated you girls. I was just angry and I was completely in the wrong to say what I did. And what I said to Clyde was completely uncalled for on my part."

Lincoln kneeled down to make sure he was on eye level with the four. "And now it should be me to be apologizing. So do you girls forgive me for my outburst?"

The sniffling got louder as the four lunged at him, enveloping the boy with tight hugs and kisses. "We do, we do!" they chorused.

"But what we did was also in the wrong," Lucy reminded him.

"So can you please forgive us?" Lola pleaded.

"Please?" Lana and Lisa asked.

Lincoln smiled and engulfed the girls with a hug. "Yes."

And Lincoln felt like he may need to see an otolaryngologist for his ears from the collective squeals he got from the girls. "We love you so much, Lincoln! We love you, we love you, we love you!"

Lincoln laughed. "I love you, too, girls. But can you please get off? You're squashing me."

 **…..**

Lola sighed as she hopped onto her bed. It felt odd as she approached her bed, having to remind herself that it was now where her closet door used to be.

"Lola?"

"Yes, Lana?"

"That was a very nice thing you decided to do, you know."

Lola smiled and nodded. "It was, wasn't it?"

Lana then groaned as she plopped her head onto her pillow. She huffed. "Still can't believe Mom and Dad grounded us for a week."

"Ugh, don't remind me," uttered Lola as she pulled the covers over her. When the parents and older sisters had seen what the four of them did they were punished for renovating the room without their permission.

But hey, Lola supposed the term "asking forgiveness over permission" was the better route for this circumstance. The only unfair punishment was Lincoln also sharing in the grounding for failing to supervise them.

But for now, it appears Lincoln's new room is here to stay. And for good. Lola placed on her sleeping mask for her much needed beauty sleep.

"They are the greatest sisters a boy could ever ask for, Clyde," Lincoln exclaimed.

Lola perked at hearing this. After all, Lincoln's bed was right next to hers on the other side of the wall. Lola's heart fluttered at hearing Lincoln's continued praise.

"Clyde, you've gotta come over when my grounding is over. My room is gigantic! And get this, Lisa even put in a closet!" Lincoln laughed. "A closet inside of a closet. But it's Lola who I especially have to thank for all this as it was all her idea! I literally can't thank any of them enough for this."

Lola placed her hand on the wall and smiled. "You're welcome, Lincoln."

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Please let me know.**

 **Interestingly, I thought this story would only have around 2000 to 4000 words so I am greatly surprised to see that it reached over 8000 words! Though oddly, my _Word_ document says over 7000 words. Either way, way more than what anticipated!**

 **And in case anyone was wondering what it was that made Lincoln so angry at his sisters I don't have an answer. I never made a reason. Originally it was going to be related to _No Such Luck_ , however I ultimately decided to go against this and leave up to everyone's imagination.**

 **And I also apologize if anyone was out of character. I felt that since the girls believed that Lincoln hated them it might justify at least some of it. And as to why the older sisters seemed unfazed by Lincoln's outburst, I simply decided to have it that they are saddened but were old enough to wait for Lincoln to calm down before apologizing and knew he didn't hate them. But mostly because the story revolved around the younger siblings, not the older.**

 **So again, thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.**

 **And the TV show Lola and Lana watched was a parody of _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_ and an _Ed Edd n' Eddy_ episode of _Rent-a-Ed_. Hope you found it funny.**


End file.
